


A Sense Of Home

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engaged Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Home, Injured Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, POV Sherlock Holmes, Returning Home, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Molly Hooper, Sleepy Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock returns to Baker Street after being released from the hospital.





	A Sense Of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** who asked for a Sherlolly fic with the prompt " _morning kisses - barely awake kisses that usually end up on jaws or cheeks because A is too tired to land it properly. B makes a sleepy sound and rolls into A, nuzzling their face into their neck, ankles hooking together, while A drapes their arms around B and they fall back asleep for a while._ " Enjoy!

Eventually he was discharged, and it was off to Baker Street with him. Apparently, she and Mrs. Hudson had decided to see if he could even get to his bedroom first, but just in case the downstairs room was ready for him and Molly. Fortunately, he made it up with only a bit of pain and the minute he got into bed he reached for Molly and then went back to sleep. He seemed to be sleeping too much, at least for him, but his doctor had said his body was repairing a heinous injury and it was good to take it easy. But Molly had said if he wanted there were cases at the ready from Greg that didn’t require crime scene visits and things he could focus on if he chose to be bedbound for a while.

This brush with death had caused him to change a few things. First and foremost had been how he was planning on treating his friends. Like Lestrade, for example. He knew full well the man’s name was Gregory, and it was about time he started giving him a measure of respect and calling him that. And John...they had issues that they would need to work on because there were aspects of their friendship that could turn decidedly unhealthy, but he’d make the effort. His friendship with John was important, as was his friendship with Mary. 

And Molly...well, he would be the best man he could be for her, he realized as he drifted off, holding her in his arms. She deserved nothing less.

He woke up before she did, his nose nestled in her hair, and he smelled her cherry blossom shampoo as he yawned. It was home. This was home, even if they didn’t stay in Baker Street. Wherever she was, that was home, and he needed to make sure she knew that.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, too tired and too sore to try for a proper kiss because the angling was not in his favour, but she nestled more into him, seemingly even in her sleep to be careful of his abdominal wound. She rolled over and soon her nose was nestled in the crook of his neck and her hair was splayed over the pillow more, and their ankles were hooked together as their legs tangled. He took the opportunity to put an arm around her and pull her close and drift back off to sleep, having contented sleep for the first time since before his sister had made her move.

“Comfy?” she murmured some time later. He blinked and looked down to see she had just pulled away a little, her head now on the pillow, looking up at him with bright eyes and a warm smile.

“For the first time in ages,” he said, tightening his hold on her.

“I was so worried I would hurt you but it just felt so nice to share a bed again.”

“The stitches will dissolve soon and then it’s just muscle pain and even that’s fading,” he said, rubbing her back gently. “Being home and in bed with you is doing a great deal more good than harm.”

“I’m glad,” she said. “Let’s just spend the day in bed, then, alright? No funny business, just cuddling and kissing and sleeping.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” he said before lowering his head so she could shift and kiss him properly. It was good to be home, he decided, and he’d do his best not to leave for any reason again.


End file.
